Unexplainable Delirium
by girl with the sbahj tattoo
Summary: Two dorks in love, doing what they always do: being themselves and of course being dorks. -DaveJohnDave/Oneshot/Fluff/Non-SBURB/Rated T for implications-


**Unexplainable**** Delirium**

* * *

_Late light drizzling through your hair_

_Your eyes twin volcanoes_

_Bad ideas dancing around in there_

* * *

It was when John woke up laying beside his best friend of nearly ten years stark naked (who was just as equally nude), he knew he either fucked up considerable or the crumbling pieces of the world all piled together to create something new and something beautiful.

Thankfully, the answer was like a flashing sign in his brain that pointed to the latter scenario. It couldn't have been any other way, considering the fact that Dave's arm was slung lazily across the smaller boy's torso, and their legs in a tangle with each other with the sheets filling in all the gaps. There was also John's arm that was tucked underneath the blonde boy's head and around his finely muscled back.

John tilted his head down to catch a glimpse of Dave's face without his glasses, instead getting an eyeful of uncombed blonde hair that was sticking up at odd angles and a lightly freckled nose. Said hair tickled his nose which made John release a giggle that he didn't even try to suppress. The action rustled Dave, making him reposition himself a bit farther away from the dark-haired boy, but not enough to lose his hold on the tanned chest his pale arm was draped on.

When he was done repositioning himself, John was able to see Dave's face. He was expecting a bad tan line from the shades that his best friend claimed to wear for "ironic purposes," but he really knew that Dave wore them because John, his best bro, gave them to him. Well, that's what John told himself anyway.

Seeing his face that wasn't in a picture or in a quick moment when they happened to fall off (the night before couldn't really count; John was much too busy focusing on the other parts of Dave. Plus it was too dark to really get a good look), was a bit of an eye-opening experience. There was a cluster of freckles on his nose and only his nose. Plus, they were so light against his porcelain skin, someone wouldn't even be able to tell if they were there if they weren't really looking at him. His eye-lashes were short, which was something that John could say he honestly wasn't expecting. He was sort of hoping for long, full lashes like in the animes that he watched.

(Such as his favorite Sailor, Sailor Mercury)

Alas, his features were still beautiful. His full brows fit the shape and size of his forehead, and the angle of his jaw matched that of his chin. The bridge of his nose was rounded down, which made him suspect he was from Roman descent. He himself was thankful for his Indian background when it came to his own nose; it balanced out the buckteeth that he was unable to have fixed due to low finances as a child. But thankfully he had grown into them with age, and they were pleasing to the eye. At least, that's Rose had said some time after the hardships of adolescence had faded to nothing more than a passing era of his life.

Yet Dave's teeth were something that was nothing but pleasing, according to the previous night's endeavors.

Both of their lips were still a bit swollen as well, which made Dave's mouth left slightly agape, showing off his mostly white teeth. Mostly white only because he had once been a smoker for seven years before he finally quit, leaving a stain behind. John could care less about that though; they were perfectly aligned on the top and the bottom which was something that John would always fancy in a person. The fact that it was Dave was better.

When John had awoken just moments earlier, the sun had begun to rise from its hiding place beyond the trees and mountains of his current home in Washington. Now it was steadily rising and each and every moment that it rose, it cast a blanket of heat into the room for neither one of them were concerned about closing the curtains when they came into his bedroom the night before. Needless to say, it was becoming not only stuffy in the room, but uncomfortably warm. It was unlike the shared and comforting heat between the two boys that were a bit more tangled than two squiddles.

A thin layer of sweat started to form underneath the heavy blankets which of course made John curse under his breath since that meant that he wouldn't be able to relish in the paler boy's features for much longer. Thankfully by the time that he did wake up, the first thing that he did was take hold of the comforter that was over them and flung it off and into the floor, over the clothes that they wore the day before.

"God damn it's fucking hot," Dave sat up and John realized he had no feeling in his arm; As if it was paralyzed. The blonde rubbed his eyes then ran his hands through his hair enough times to the point where someone could have thought he was actually his Bro if they squinted.

With his eyes still shut, Dave flopped onto his back but not before John got his lifeless arm out of the way first. "Good morning to you, too," he said sarcastically, but not at all meaning it that way. Instead of saying anything back to him, Dave literally rolled out of bed and onto the floor. He would have taken the sheets with him if John wasn't folded into them. "Fuck this shit," Dave mumbled as he walked over to the window, closing the curtains that were a present from his dad after he purchased his first apartment. He kept them with him even years later, making sure to take care of them.

Darkness consumed the room, but the outline of Dave was still visible as he made his way back to the bed, getting back onto it knee first. John was not expecting Dave to lean over and kiss him on the forehead or the nose or on his mouth. The dark-headed male smiled and kissed him back, thankful that there wasn't any clacking of eyewear or of teeth. When they both pulled away from each other, Dave gave him a proper good morning.

Since John's blue eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he was able to make out the colour of Dave's eyes as they lay facing each other in a similar position as when they sleeping. But this time they were there talking and holding hands underneath the cover as if they were afraid that if either one of them were to let go, they would never do it again.

John had thought that the morning after having sex with his best bro after years of thinking that said best bro would never like or love him back would probably be the most awkward thing that would have transpired in his life. He couldn't have been more wrong about that.

The two of them lay there for hours, talking about the normal bullshit that they always talked about. Movies, friends they hadn't seen in weeks, How much of a tool Karkat could be ("Dude can we not talk about that douche while we are laying naked together in bed. Kinda a boner kill bro."), and Dave even rapped about his unironic love for Hello Kitty. It made John laugh until he couldn't breathe, but it was surprisingly good for it being about Hello Kitty of all things.

Needless to say, it was absolutely anything but awkward. They made out a bit, snuggled, took a nap together and listened to the busy traffic that was passing outside. When they woke up again, it was nearing two in the afternoon. "I seriously need to get my munch on with some Cookie Crisp. I'm starving my aching ass off here, Egbert."

So they got up, putting on only their underwear ("Dave, if anything is a boner killer it would be those Spongebob boxers.") and made their way into John's relatively small kitchen. John reheated a Dairy Queen burger from the day before, and Dave got the largest tupperware bowl he could find and proceeded to eat all of John's Cookie Crisp. "Not cool, man," John lightly smacked him in the back of the head for doing so, but he didn't particularly care. He only kept the cereal around for Dave anyway.

When they finished eating, they sat in the living room doing pretty much the same thing that they were doing while they were in bed earlier, except this time with some really bad reality TV show on and a lot less talking and a lot more macking. There wasn't really much on anyway, and they didn't have anything better to do. When they both got bored of "watching" reality TV, they decided it was time to watch a movie.

"Con Air?"

"Not gonna happen."

"Pleeeaaase?" John whined.

"Dude no you make me watch that movie once a week. It's my turn to choose a god-awful movie and that god-awful movie is going to be Rubber so deal with it."

"Isn't that the movie about the killer tire?"

"No, it's about this bad-ass tier whose name is Robert and has the hots for this foreign chick and neat old guy in a wheelchair."

Eventually John gave into watching it with Dave, who did less watching and more commenting on each and every little thing the tire did, and practically jumped off the couch in excitement every single time said tire blew something up. It was amusing to watch, but John didn't understand what was happening at all and questioned how a tire was even able to do those things. ("That's what you get for not paying attention at the beginning." "You should have shut up then!" "Not my problem, bro.")

When the movie was over, they were both hungry again. Dave suggested Chinese, but it was without a doubt that John was getting tired of rice and sweet and sour chicken. They both settled on a pizza with half pepperoni and half pepperoni and onion since John refused to pick something off his own pizza. Dave only laughed and said "more for me then."

When the pizza came, three hours later, Dave begrudgingly paid the delivery guy and didn't give a tip to him. They had even put on pants and t-shirts for him, and he was late. He would have if he had apologized to them for the lateness, since he didn't there wasn't any gas money for him. It was a Sunday night, how can something be late on a Sunday of all days? Especially when the order was put in at eight at night. John didn't see it particularly as a problem, but Dave was a bit upset over it. He calmed down a bit seeing that it was still hot, but it didn't help a whole lot.

(And really, if it was anyone else that wasn't John or their close friends, they would have thought that he was just fine. Deep inside, that made John immensely happy.)

When they finished eating practically the whole pizza, they put the leftovers in the fridge and turned off everything in the joined living room and kitchen except for a single lamp except for a single lamp in case they needed to see if they got up in the middle of the night.

Instead of diving straight into bed, John refused to get in until they changed the sheets. They argued about it until John said "I am not sleeping in jizz." Dave came to realization and agreed, but "We have to use the Finding Nemo sheets I got you last year." John did not care in the slightest, so he complied, even though he did find it a bit silly that two grown men would be sleeping on the same sheets meant for children.

They took of their shirts and pants, leaving their underwear on and crawled in together. The curtains were still drawn, so they wouldn't have to worry about that in the morning at least.

The time was really early in the morning by the time they were less focused on the reruns of bad sitcoms on TV and more focused and interested on each other. They were talking again, but this time a bit more serious than Hello Kitty raps and Pokemon. "So what are we now?" John asked. It had been lingering in his mind for most of the day, but he didn't want to bring it up since he felt he already knew the answer.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, are we… Ya' know… dating now or something?" His blue eyes shifted away from Dave's unshaded and volcanic ones that were showing a lot of emotion that John simply could not decipher.

"I mean, I just want a confirmation, that's all." Things were starting to spin a bit, since Dave hadn't said anything in a few moments, and John was starting to fidget.

"Dude. Bro. Obviously. We are two marshmallows on a smores. The dos amigos. Fuck me if I must say it, bffsies for life," The hand that was intertwined with yours suddenly tightened then released, then snaked its way up your arm, around the curve of your neck and on rested on your cheek and squeezed lightly. "My best friend. My soul mate. Ketchup to my delicious McDonalds's fries," John rolled his eyes at that one, but the small grimace that had formed onto your face had started to turn upwards into a smile.

"I mean, how do I get one night without you? If I had to live without you, what life would that be?"

"Dave. Dave no," You started to giggled and try to push him away, but he only brought you closer to him.

Skipping several verses and lines, Dave dove straight to the main chorus "How do I liiiive without you? How do I breaaathe without you? How do I survive? How do I?" by the time he was done, he was already on top of the bed with an air guitar windmill and singing loud enough to wake the neighbors. John couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks and the laughter that escaped him.

He knew what Dave meant. He knew that the paler man thought that that having a title of "boyfriends" was just a word that didn't or wouldn't mean anything to him.

They were just Dave and John, two dorks that were the best of friends and moreover in love with each other.

It was a title that John decided he wouldn't mind having as they fell asleep into each others' arms, tangled together once more with the TV on mute and Dave looking content as could be with John in his arms.

John himself was truly filled with joy as he sighed, drifting off to sleep to recharge for the rest of his life with his best friend.

* * *

_(A/N) Ahhh, very first Homestuck fanfic. It was originally written for my friend Elli as a birthday fic, and the only thing she really requested was no smut and that's because she isn't exactly ready for that. and yesterday was highniteblackout/blackoutballad's birthday and I kinda thought "shit lets be santa" so I hope that it's okay with the two of you that this was a joint fic C: If not, I'll write you both something new xoxo _

_Anyway, some notes: The song at the top is Idylls of the King by The Mountain Goats. _

_The underwear: Picture spongebobs face on a pair of boxers with no nose on spongebob_

_The movie: Literally a bad movie about a tire that blows shit up with its "mind." It's so bad its good. And you have to pay attention the beginning if you want to understand what the fuck is going on. _

_Anyway, I really appreciate reviews and if anyone else has a birthday or a request, hit me up and I'll probably write it for you C: _

_PS: Spider Lily followers, I've been workin' reallll hard on that thing and you should be expecting an update in less than two weeks. Sorry for my loooong unexplained absence. _


End file.
